Tears from the Heaven
by JenCollins1
Summary: Lucifer. He is poverfull Angel. Gods favorite Angel. He loved his father more than anything. One day God give him one simple look after newborn Angel-Castiel. He thought it will be simple task.But it end out different than he y Angel discover love against other Angel.Will it break them or make them stronger?What will happen with them after crossing these lines?
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer. He is powerfull Angel. Gods favorite Angel. He loved his father more than anything.

One day his father give him one simple task.

To look after newborn Angel.

This newborn Angel is Castiel.

Castiel is different. His wings are different. His personality is different from other Angels.

He is more like Lucifer when he was newborn Angel.

Lucifer take care of Castiel.

He thought it will be simple task.

But it end out different than he thought.

May Angel discover love against other Angel.

Will it break them or make them stronger?

What will happen with them after crossing these lines?

What will they choose to do next?


	2. First Meeting

p style="text-align: center;"strongFirst Meeting./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lucifer, this is your little brother. His name is Castiel. He is The Angel Of Thursday. As one of the first Angels, you will need to take care of him. Show him how all works in heaven. How to use his powers and wings. I ask you to do this because I trust you the most. And because Castiel is different than the other angels. I know you will take good care of him." God told me while walking me to angels nursery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will, my father. I promise you." I looked into my fathers eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know, Luci. I know." My father gave me one of his rare beautiful smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I am so happy that I am the one who can see this side of god./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But I think it's because I am his favorite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That's what other says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But I don't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I just love my father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I notice Castiel almost immediately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He really was different than the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He was sitting in the corner reading a heavy book while other little angels were playing around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel is a smart one then. I like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I moved to Castiel and sat down next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel's eyes slowly look up from the book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"His eyes were a deep blue. They could take every breath away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello. My name is Lucifer." I didn't look away from his beautiful eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello, Lucifer. My name is Castiel." The little angel said in a shockingly deep voice for such a young angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How old are you,Castiel?" I started to get really curious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am three days old. How old are you, Lucifer?" Castiel looked straight into my eyes and tilted his head to one side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You are a curious one, I see." I let out a small laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is that wrong?" Castiel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No. Only sometimes there are things you are better not to know." A gave Castiel little smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, will you be my teaching Angel?" Castiel was nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes. God demanded it." I said in a soft voice to try and relax Castiel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Have you ever seen him?" A little spark made it's way into Castiel's blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, I spend lot of my time with him." I let a little smile play on my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I saw admiration in Castiel's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I heard that only special Angels are allowed to see him." His voice changed to a sad tone so fast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't be sad, little one. I'm sure you will see him one day." I have him a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you, Lucifer." Castiel's mood lit up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Little moody Angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hmm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I like him even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why are you reading a book and not playing like the other Angel babies?" Lucifer looked around the room, seeing all the new born angels playing around with each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't feel like playing. I like reading more. I think learning is more usefull than just playing around with other Angels." Castiel hugged his book tighter to his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay. Do you wanna take a little walk around?" I stood up and looked down to the small angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can we do that?" His eyes grew wider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why not? You will be with me. And God trusts me enough to let me take one of thr new borns out for a walk. So come with me." I let a half smile play on my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel stood up happily but didn't let go of his book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why don't you leave your book here?" I kneeled down in front of Castiel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't want anyone to have it. It was put next to me right after I was born." Castiel said with dreamy eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can I please see it?" I opened my hand for Castiel to place the book in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I..."Castiel shut his little mouth and after a couple of seconds placed his book in my open hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I looked over it and recognized God's hand writing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was the book about our history with humans and small stories God have wrote about Angel's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will tell you a secret. Come with me and I will tell you it." I gave Castiel his book back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I knew that this book from God was wrote specifically for little Castiel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay." Castiel took his book and held it tight to his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I led Castiel out of nursery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The secret is that that handwriting is God's himself. He wrote this book specifically for you, little angel." I looked down to Castiel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?" Castiel looked so exited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes. But shh. Don't tell anybody." I put my fingers on his soft lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel's lips curled into a smile around my fingertip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come. I will show you my special place." I led Castiel around heaven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel looked around at everything with such a big interest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I led him to quite corner of Heavens which only God and my eldest brother Michael knew of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"From here I was able to watch the stars shining in the sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sat down and let Castiel sit next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""This is my little corner of heaven. no one else comes here. Only me and sometimes God himself." I let my wings strech out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It feels so good to open them wide and not worry that they will disturb any other angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel looked at my wings with big admiration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He let his wings out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was in awe to see that he already know how to control them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"His wings were bigger then normal three days old new born angels. And they were black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Soft but black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Most angels have white wings. Only a couple angels have different colored wings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can I touch them, please?" Castiel asked, looking into my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, why not. You may touch mine if I can touch yours." I say with a little smile on my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay." Castiel leaned closer to my wings and put his cheek against the softness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He closed his eyes and leaned closer to my wings embrace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I watched him for a moment and then let my hand travel through his soft wings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel let out soft sound of pleasure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I like your wings. Will mine be this big one day?" Castiel looked up at me, his eyes wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course, Angel." I smiled down at Castiel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"What is happening with me? I never smile so much. I only give a couple smiles for God./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Castiel really is special./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thank you." Castiel let out a soft yawn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you tired?" I asked in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A little bit. I think it is bed time." Castiel leaned closer to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh..I forget that newborns need to sleep." I let out a soft laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can I stay here with you, Lucifer? I feel more comfortable here with you then in the nursery with all other angels." Castiel looked into my eyes, begging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course." I hear myself to say. "We can watch the stars until you fall asleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sounds nice." Castiel curled up tight next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I put my wings around his little body, careful not to squeeze his wings too much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I told Castiel about the stars until he fall asleep, laying half on me and half on my wing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It felt comfortable in some way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I remembered my first days. I used to fall asleep in God's arms. It was my favorite place to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled, covering Castiel with my wings a little bit more./p 


	3. New Old Things

**New Old Things.**

"Lucifer..." A small voice woke me up.

I felt something shifting in my wings.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see little Castiel looking up at me through my wings.

A smile made it's way up to my lips.

"Hello Castiel." I let my wings go a little more free so Castiel would be more comfortable.

"Hello Lucifer." Castiel tilted his head to one side.

It looked so cute.

"How did you sleep, little Angel?" I let my hand run through his soft locks.

Castiel closed his eyes for moment, enjoying my fingers runing through his hair.

I made a note to myself that he liked it.

"I slept really good, thank you. How did you sleep, Lucifer?" Castiel opened his clear blue eyes.

"I slept surprisingly good, thanks. Did you like to watch the stars?" I asked him curiously.

"I loved to watch them! They are so amazing. So shiny. And there are so many! They are so close but at the same time so far from each other. But still they always shine and always come back in their places. They always stick together. It is so beautiful. And they always look so different but in some way the same. I could watch them for hours. I would like to fly to them and listen to each stars story." Castiel sat up and talked with so much passion.

I smiled, listening to Castiel talking about something he had began to love.

Castiel's voice was full of joy.

And when he mentioned things about flying to the stars his little black wings open a little more and he curled in the tips. It looked so beautiful.

I loved his wings so much.

"Yeah. Stars are really interesting. I love learning about them." I said looking at how Castiel's eyes lit up even more.

"Can you teach me everything you know about them? Please?" Castiel looked so concentrated while asking me.

"Of course I can do that, Castiel. I can tell you all I know about them every evening here." I said, looking on the now lit sky.

"Thank you so much!" Castiel hugged me tightly.

I was taken aback a little because no one wanted to ever hug me.

I let my hand go around his little body.

"Look up at the sky. Look how the sun makes it's way up." I whispered in Castiel's ear.

Castiel looked up.

He was in awe at the sunrise.

I didn't care about the sunrise.

I cared how the sunrise mirrored in Castiel's clear blue eyes and how his eyes changed with every moment. How his soft eyes get deeper and deeper. How light played in his crystal blue eyes.

Castiel looked at me.

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine.

And for a second I felt like I was falling somewhere deep but than I felt like I was in the right place.

Castiel's little smile pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You looked so thoughtful." He smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry. Lets go to eat a little. You still need some things so you can grow up healthy and strong." I stood up, looking down on the little baby Angel sitting next to my feet.

Castiel stood up quickly.

His wings opened a little, helping him but when he stood up they fall down to his sides.

I started to think if he know that his wings acted like this.

Castiel took my hand. I looked down on his little fingers holding my bigger fingers.

It looked so interesting.

"Lets go, little Angel." I said, leading Castiel to the nursery.

I sat down with Castiel right in front of me.

I began to feed him without thinking.

Castiel ate without any trouble.

That was good.

One of the nanny Angels came next to me.

"We don't let others feed new angel babies." She said in a strict voice.

I stood up and looked down on her.

Seeing me she started to be even smaller than she was.

"L..L..Lu...I am sorry! I.. I didn't know that it's you who came to feed the baby..." She tripped over her words in fear.

"Shut up and go do your job. This Angel?" I pointed at Catiel. "Is my responsibility. I take care of him. I feed him. He is _mine_. God demanded it. And no one can do otherwise than Gods demands." I said in a strict tone, making the nanny angel feel more scared with every second.

"Now go!" I demanded.

The nanny angel ran away.

I sat back down to look at Castiel.

Castiel's eyes were wide open.

He looked a little bit scared.

I studied his face for a little bit before speaking up.

"Castiel, baby, you don't need to be scared of me. I won't do anything bad to you." I let my hand go through his hair and let it rest on the side of his head.

Castiel leaned into my touch and let out a small breath.

"Good. Now lets finish eating." I started to feed Castiel again.

He ate all food without any problems.

"Good Angel." I smiled at him.

Castiel started to smile proudly.

I led Castiel to the playground.

"I will be back. I need to do some things." I said, looking straight into his blue eyes.

I left to talk to God for a bit.

I made my way to him.

It's weird that only a couple of Angels know the way to God and only a couple have seen him.

I was one of first who saw his.

And I am one of first who he let to know how to find him in heaven.

I am proud that he trusts me.

I walked in and sat down.

God smiled and sat next to me.

"How is it going with Castiel?" He asked well looking at me. "I heard that you walk out of nursery with him and then no one saw you or him till the breakfast incident."

"Yes, father. I took Castiel for a little walk around heaven and than to my corner. I let him study the stars. He fell asleep on me so I let him sleep in my wings. I even fell to sleep myself. It was weird. Last time I remember falling to sleep was when you hold me in your arms after the Michael incident.-I said trying to work out why i did fall asleep.

"It's okay." God laughed. "It can happen. It's nothing bad, Lucifer." God put his arm on my shoulder.

"Thank you, father." I smiled at him.

"Tell me more about Castiel. It sounds like you get along really well. And that is rare." God said well smiling.

"Yes, father. It's weird how easy I get along with Castiel. It surprised me too. I feel comfortable around Castiel. I like to watch him. To listen to him. It is really interesting to watch him. How his eyes change when he talks or when he watches something interesting. How his wings act. He talked about stars and how he would like to fly to them and his wings curled up at the tips. And they opened when he stand up. I like his wings. They are so different. So unique. He will be great Angel. He is really different from others. While other newbies play around he sits in the corner reading books. He is really interesting." I smiled letting the memories play in my head.

"You really like him." God said, smiling.

"Do I?" I looked up at him.

"Yes but it's a good thing. Because only some will get your sympathy. I am happy that you have found the one who will give it to you besides your brothers. I am proud of you, Lucifer." God pulled me into hug.

I hug him back with my arms and wings.

"Thank you my father. Thank you so so much. I love you." I said keeping him in my hug.

"I love you too Lucifer." God said, smiling.

When I came back to the nursery I stood aside and watched Castiel from afar. He didn't go to play with others. He again sat in the corner reading his book. I remmemberd my first book God gave me. I still have it. I loved that book. I still love it."

I walked into the nursery and went straight to my little Angel.

Castiel tilted his head up when I stopped in front of him.

"You are back." A big smile made it's way onto Castiel's lips.

"Yes, my Angel. I'm back." I kneeled down, smiling. "And I a little present from God."

"For me?" Castiel asked, really excited.

"Of course for you." I smiled. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, please, Lucifer." Castiel's eyes were shining.

"Here you go." I opened my hand for Castiel.

I watched how Castiel's breath stopped for a moment and how his eyes opened wide.

His little fingers come close but never touching.

He was in awe.

"I told God about your wish to fly to the stars and he gave me a little piece of the stars to give to you so your dream would come true." I told Castiel, putting the little shiny piece in his little hands.

Castiel held it like it will break at any second.

"Do you like it?" I asked, looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

"I love it!" Castiel put it close to his chest. "Thank you so much for bringing it to me. And thank God for giving it to me." Castiel said, smiling in pure joy.

"That is good. It's specially for you." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Thank you so so much." Castiel said, looking down on the piece of star.

And all I could read from him was him being so joyful and happy.

And some part of me loved seeing him so happy. I knew that I would need to make him happy really often to see him like this. It made me happy watching him happy and full of love.

I felt calm.

I felt like I was in the right place.

And all because of this little Angel who was simply different from any other Angel.


End file.
